Wood-Splitting
by Rosie2009
Summary: Aveline wants Connor to give her a little attention. The result: Connor gives her some. Just not quite the way she expected. Connor Kenway x Aveline de Grandpré. Assassin's Creed doesn't belong to me.


The sounds of wood busting filled the air in the calm peaceful forest. Deer in the nearby area didn't even raise their heads at the sound- for it was a common occurrence now that winter was there and had begun.

The large Native American man raised the axe to chop what seemed to be the hundredth piece of wood. Once it struck its mark, he paused to wipe the sweat from his brow. Despite the fact that it was below thirty degrees, he still was sweltering. However, he didn't remove his heavy clothing for fear of becoming even colder from all of the sweat droplets turning to ice droplets. He had been working since seven in the morning. It was two in the afternoon now.

He heard footsteps approaching behind him. He knew it wasn't the old man. It couldn't have been. The weary steps along with the tapping of a cane against the ground were not to be heard. Instead, they were quick, precise steps that could only be one person.

"Aveline," he said as arms wrapped around his middle.

"Connor," Aveline responded. Connor could hear the hidden smile in her voice as well as the pleading tone she used when she wanted something. He turned around and while doing do, he felt her let go of him. As soon as he was facing her, though, she latched on again and rested her chin on his chest.

"What do you want?" She raised a brow at this but smiled nonetheless.

"What do you think I want, Connor?" she purred in her sweet French-accented voice. She moved the arms around his middle up to around his neck. Connor smiled and kissed her. He felt her arms tighten around his neck and she pressed herself closer to him. Once he was out of breath he pulled away and released her.

"Okay. My break-time is over. I need to get back to work." She frowned and pouted cutely.

"Come on, just a little longer, s'il vous plaît." Aveline tried to bring him in for another kiss but he held his ground.

"Love, I need to continue my work. I have to chop enough wood to warm us for a week since that blizzard is coming in soon," Connor said and looked to the west. He could see the dark clouds. Many coming from that direction said that it was not something to be taken lightly. Judging by their snow-covered clothes, they were not lying. Connor looked back to her. Her lip was poked out pitifully in a final attempt to win him over. He gently grabbed her upper arms, pulled her to him, and kissed her forehead.

"I promise I will kiss you as many times as you want later," he said. Connor then let her go and turned back to do his chopping. He raised the axe and brought it down upon the piece of wood. He moved to pick up another but a hand was resting on it already. Connor looked into the mischievous, chocolate eyes of Aveline. He took the piece from her grasp and chopped it. Once he reached for another, he felt a warm weight rest on his head. Connor put his hand on his head and realized that it was Aveline's hat. He heard her giggle.

"Grand, noir, et beau with un chapeau to top it off. You have it all, mon amour." He groaned and took it off of his head. He looked back at her as she laughed her head off. Connor suddenly came up with a wonderful idea that would satisfy her need to spend time with him and his need to find more logs to chop in the forest.

He walked to her and held the hat out. Aveline reached for it, but when she did, Connor pulled it away at the last second. He waved it above her head and she tried to grab it. Aveline stared at him with an expression that clearly said, "What the heck are you doing?!" He grinned at her and ran the opposite direction of her. Connor looked behind him as he ran to see if she fell for the taunt. She did. Aveline was right behind him and had a huge smile on her face.

Connor decided to give her a challenge and he moved forward with a sudden burst of speed. He climbed up a partially fallen tree and traveled through the treetops. He glanced behind him and realized Aveline was closer than he thought. Connor put more effort into his getaway.

Everything was going smoothly; Connor had spotted several dead logs and Aveline was getting the attention that she wanted. Everything was going smoothly, alright, until he ran out of places to run. Connor stopped quickly when he saw the sudden lack of trees to jump between. He looked down and then behind him. Aveline was catching up fast. His speed hadn't put enough distance between them. Connor looked down once again. Suddenly, he noticed a deer walking through the snow in front of the tree. As soon as he had saw the deer, it quickly vanished in the snow, only to come back up again and carefully trudge through the area. Connor realized that if the snow was deep enough to bury a deer partially, then he could jump down safely without obtaining injuries.

He heard Aveline slowly approaching him from behind. Connor turned his head in her direction and smiled. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, obviously puzzled.

"See you," Connor said as he dropped down, holding the hat tightly in his hand. He heard her scream.

"Connor!" He landed and quickly sunk in the snow. He then quickly dug an area under the snow so that he'd have room to relax in. Connor then waited calmly and quietly in the snow to see if Aveline would come down to find him.

He heard the sound of her dropping to the ground near his spot.

"Connor? Are you okay?" He heard her take a step or two closer. "Connor? Where are you?" Connor could feel the fear emanating from her. "Conn-AHHHHHH!" Suddenly a warm weight toppled down in the snow and landed right on top of him. Connor couldn't help but chuckle at Aveline's face. She was adorably dazed and her eyes were wide.

"Hello," Connor said.

"Bonjour," she responded. He smiled and wiped a bit of snow from her forehead. Then he placed her hat back on her head playfully. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck while lying on top of him. "Looks like I won, mon amour."

"I suppose you did." Aveline's grin grew bigger and Connor began to get a little concerned.

"So, do I get a prize for winning?" Connor's eyes widened. Aveline then leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped an arm around her waist and had one arm support him and her. He pulled away from the kiss and dove in to her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned. He then pulled back and smiled lovingly at her. Aveline returned it and then rested her head on his chest. Connor closed his eyes for a moment. Preparing for the blizzard could wait. For now, he just wanted to relax in the snow with his Aveline.

 **Hey, folks! This is my first Assassin's Creed fiction! I hope that they weren't too OOC. I tried my best on these two. They are my favorite Assassin's Creed ship, after all! (If you're not counting Edward and Mary, that is.) Anyways, read, review, and most importantly have a wonderful day!**


End file.
